Yes, You
by StormyLove
Summary: It's another valentines day at the guild and Lucy is down as she wants to tell Gray how she feels but doesn't know how and yet she receives a note from a secret admirer. Who is her secret admirer and will she be able to tell Gray her feelings after meeting this secret admirer? I really suck at summaries but I hope you guys enjoy this wicked late valentines day story


Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail *soooo wish I did* I know its a few weeks after Valentines Day. I though that I had lost this when my computer decided to do updates on its own BUT I found it and decided to post it up anyways.. Hope you all enjoy xD

It was a typical day at the guild except for the fact it was Valentines day. Gray and Natsu were arguing once again about something stupid, Elfman was preaching about being manly(nothing new there) and joined in on the fight. Lisanna was sitting at the bar chatting up with Mira as she watched the fight between her boyfriend and Gray. Lucy sat with Levy as she was trying to figure out what she was going to wear on her date with Gajeel. Lucy however was not paying attention to her bluenette friend as her attention was on a certain shirtless ice mage.

"Lucy, earth to Lucy! Are you even paying attention?" Levy waved a hand in front of her face

"What... Huh I'm sorry Levy what were you saying?" She turned to the script mage.

"What's gotten your attention lately? You've been in la la land for a while." she looked into the direction that her friend had been staring off in, Levy's eyes widen.

"You were checking out Natsu again? I thought that you weren't interested in him anymore!" she exclaimed

"No I wasn't checking him out Levy! I told you we're just friends and besides, he's like a brother to me! Plus he has a girlfriend, remember Lisanna?" she huffed at her friend.

"Well if you weren't staring at him... OMG you were staring at Gray? When did you start liking him girl? And aren't you worried about Juvia since she stalks him and stuff? Come on girl you cant deny me the details" she squealed in excitement.

"Levy shhh no one knows keep it down. Yes I've like Gray have for awhile but I don't want things to be awkward between us cause well it is Gray after all. I don't know what he really thinks about me. As for Juvia, no I'm not worried about her. Ever since Lyon came along I think she's reconsidered her options." Lucy smiled at those thoughts. True she and Juvia had a strained friendship but ever since Lyon had come along things weren't so stressful. Juvia was actually less 'gloomy' and there always seemed to be more of a warmth to her. The rainbows that her light rain created was pretty much a dead give away.

"Oh come on now Lucy are you that blind not to know what he thinks of you? You know how much he says he can't stand Natsu, though they are friends, why else would he stick around Team Natsu? Use this girly!" Levy put her hands on Lucy's head and shakes indicating for her to use her brain.

"I guess you have a point. What should I do then?"

"Hint towards it silly. Make it known without fully saying anything, you want him to confess first..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Gajeel came up behind her.

"Confess what?" the Dragon slayer interrupted eying the two girls suspiciously.

"Oh nothing important Gajeel, just something for Lu-chans novel." Levy gulped waving her hands in front of her trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Now come on bookworm, I know you better then that, now spill or you don't get your surprise later" He smirked *yea im making him have a soft side*.

"But Gajeel that's not fair!" She tried to give him the puppy dog look but he wasn't budging. Sighing Levy nodded giving in.

"Lucy's having guy trouble."

"LEVY come on that was suppose to stay between us." Lucy grabbed the blue haired teen by the shoulders shaking her.

"Sorry Lu but he is hard to crack when he sets his mind to something and I wanna know what my surprise is."

"Boy trouble huh, well Bunny you are pretty cute, I don't see why your having issues unless the dude is blind." that earned him a slap on the arm from Levy. One she regretted as it hit the metal in his arm. Shaking the sting out she stuck out her tongue at the brute.

"Be nice its not like that, she doesn't know how he thinks of her and she doesn't want to make things awkward for them.'

"Then stop beating around the bush and be straight forward. You girls make things too complicated. Be ready at 6 Levy.' he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading back out of the guild.

"He kinda has a point Lu-chan just talk to him and see how it goes. Now I have to go and find something to wear, BTW Gray is looking at you Bye!" she jolted out of the guild to get ready for her date

Lucy turned her head and Levy was right. Gray was staring at her but the moment she turned and saw her, he turned his head away and notice he was... wait _**was **_he blushing?

_No he couldn't have been blushing. That's just all in my head... or was it. _she thought to herself making her way to his table to talk.

"Heya, Gray whats up?" she asked cheerfully as she sat across from him trying to act normal but she was having major butterflies in her stomach.

"Eh nothing much, so any plans for tonight?" he sat down across from her trying not to blow his cover. All this week he was trying to figure out how to tell Lucy how much he liked her and has for awhile. Heck he was even desperate enough to ask Natsu how to say it. Unfortunately the flame head simple told him to just come out and say what he felt (how Lisanna puts up with him he didn't understand). Either that or it was a Dragon Slayer tonight he was hopping that would change with what he had planned with a little help from Mira.

"Tonight? Nothing why? Ow about you, any big plans for tonight?"

"Nah not a thing." he smiled at her as he looks nervous. Seeing her get up he looked slightly confused.

"Oh well it's getting I'll head home and work on my novel, enjoy your night Gray." she waved him good-bye sped walking to get home. Gray stood up and went on his way to get ready for the night.

She unlocked her door and the warmth of her apartment welcomed her as it was a chilly Valentines night. Walking through her living room into her room towards her writing desk Lucy pulled out some fresh paper and started working on her novel. Reaching for another sheet, she sees an envelop with her name on it. Picking it up, she opens the letter and reads its content

_Meet me at the Sakura Tree The park. _

_- Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S._

_Wear your red dress_

Heart pounding Lucy felt her face begin to slowly burn. Turning the letter every which way and casting a spell to see if there were any hidden messages, she flopped her head onto the desk. Letting her mind rest a moment she came to a decision.

"I wonder who this could be." she walked over to her closet fishing through it for her dress as a possibility of guys ran through her mind. _It couldn't be Loke since he's taking Aries out somewhere special. Doubt it be Natsu as he is already out with Lisanna.. And Gray... probably not as he's gonna be at the guild most of the night. Oh please lord don't let it be Laxus_

She hopped in the shower for a quick wash and decided to wear her hair down after blow drying it. She decided to go light on the make up and only put on a light pink lip gloss and light lavender eyeshadow. Grabbing onto her keys just in case anything should go wrong she locked her apartment up and headed to the park.

Once she reached the park, she started to make her way to the sakura tree, her stomach in a twisted nervous knot. As she made her way down the path looking around she accidentally bumped into someone. She turned to apologize and was shocked to see that she had bumped into Juvia.

"Juvia, I'm sooo sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

'Love-rvial it's quite alright, I wasn't paying attention as well. I was just on my way to meet Lyon but now that I have you here, I want to say something to you. I am very happy with Lyon but I still care for Gray as a nakama and I am warning you to make him happy and do not hurt him. He is a good guy who deserves to be happy. If I finds out you have hurt him in anyway, watch out." she stated leaving Lucy to her thoughts *AN:I know that Juvia talks in third person BUT I decided to make her talk in first person to make it so much easier*

_Did Juvia really just give me her blessing to be with Gray if I choose to be and at the same time threaten me?_

Lucy shook her head and continuing her way down the path to the tree. After a few more minutes of walking, she made it to her destination and the sight took her breath away. There was a rose pedal covered table set for two lit by candle light. soft music being played in the background as the ground all around the tree was also littered with candles. She saw her secret admirer, his back facing her, she called out to him but he didn't respond. She walked over to him placing a hand on his "shoulder" only to be met with coldness. She jumped slightly from the cold, as she bends down picking up a candle, bringing it back up to see what it was she touched. Once the light hit it, Lucy was amazed at the sculpture that was right in front of her. There was a hollow heart made entirely out of ice and in the middle was the message _"Will You Be Mine?" _she only knew of one person who could have done all of this, which put a small smile on her face. At that momnet that same person was watching from his spot on the tre branches decided to make himself known.

"So do you like?" he asked making her jump again turning around to face the one and only Gray Fullbuster. She smiled and nodded slightly taking in his attire. He was in black dress pants, a red dress shirt which was covered by his black jacket but the buttons were left unbutton. Her eyes widen as she sees him holding a bouquet of Ice Roses. He smiled and walked up to her handing her the roses, which she gladly accepted.

"So your my admirer Gray?" she asked while trying to hid her redden face behind the roses.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if your disappointed to find out its just me and not someone as smooth like Loke." he scratched the back of his neck as he looked at her waiting for her response.

"No"

"No?" he looked at her confused

"I'm not disappointed that it's you, actually its the complete opposite. I'm glad its you." she smiled as she walked up to him closing some of the gap between them, placing the roses on the ground next to them

"Oh really now?" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. Lucywrapped her arms around his neck nodding into his chest. She looked up at him smiling but at the same time her stomach was doing crazy flips.

"Gray, I have to confess something." she said to him seeing the worried look on his face.

"I like you, I've had feelings for you but was too scared to say anything because I didn't want to make things awkward between us since were teammates and friends." she looked back down her face feeling like it would burst.

Gray moved his hand up to lift her head up to meet his gaze again, leaving his hand on her cheek as he looks in her chocolate eyes.

"Lucy I like you but sometimes I'm not good at expressing things the way normal guys do, hence why I did all this for you hoping it would do the talking for me... which turned out in my favor. Plus if I didn't like you, then why else would I stick around on Team Natsu." he grinned as he moved his head down and captured her warm lips against his cold ones.

She could feel all his emotions in this kiss and all Lucy could do was wrap her arms tighter around his neck, pouring back her own feelings never wanting to leave his embraced. She groaned as he pulled away, looking up giving him pouting look at the shortness of the kiss.

"Don't be giving me that look as you still haven't answered my question Lucy." he rested his forehead against hers.

She looked at him confused as she didn't remember him even asking her a questions. She stood there in his arms and after a few minutes it clicked into her mind on what he was talking about but wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"Hmm, I think you should repeat the question Mr. Fullbuster." she giggled as she saw his face scrunched up

"Come on Lucy you know what it is just answer it please..."he groaned. In the back of his mind he could hear stupid Elfman and his be a man garbage "So your gonna make me say it eh? You know I'll get you back for this later." he grinned at her knowing she probably wouldn't take that challenge.

She grinned back at him as she responded letting him know that she had accepted his challenge, which took him back slightly.

"Well then, will you Lucy Heartfillia be mine and mine alone?"

"Yes I will Gray.' She leaned in and gave him another kiss not thinking about what he would do to her later for making him say it. She honestly didn't care as she finally was in his arms. She broke away as her eyes landed on the roses and she frowned, Gray noticed this and started to worry

"Whats wrong Lucy?"

"I just realized that the roses will melt in due time as well as your sculpture and you put so much time into it is all." she sighed softly as she heard him let out a laugh

"What's so funny Gray?"

"You, your cute for worrying so much. The sculpture and the roses will not melt as I had Mira help me find a spell to cast on them." he smiled as her eyes lighten back up hearing that. Gray picked her up and twirled her around, hearing her giggling which is one of the things he loves about her.

"Now lets eat and enjoy the rest of the night Lucy." he guided her to the table pulling the chair out for her as she sat down. He went to his own seat as they began eating and talking the night away.

_Best Valentines Day _they both thought as they enjoy the night.

Once the music died down and the food that he had prepare was gone, Gray had gotten up and walked over to her, taking her hand pulling her up from her seat. He noticed her shivering but trying to hide the fact. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks" she whispered as she felt him put his arm around her shoulders

"No problem, now lets get you home."

She nodded her head as they started walking back to her apartment. They were walking by the water when the guys on the boat came by and shouted to her obviously ignoring the fact Gray was walking next to her with his arm around her shoulders

"Careful Lucy you don't want to fall in now."

Before she could respond back Gray beat her to it.

"Don't wory buys, she has me to catch her." he shouted as the continue down the road. Leaving the guys shocked. Lucy let out a small laugh as Gray looked down at her.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, just that they tend to always ignore the guys who tend to walk with me. They like to try and flirt with me but I usually ignore them because they're just creepy" she explained as they got to her place. Grabbing her keys, she opened her door turning to give him a kiss goodnight but was gently pushed inside.

She looked confused as he walked inside her room, she followed only to get hit a sudden chill. She looked over to where Gray stood and her mouth dropped. Gray was standing in front of her now frozen fireplace.

"Gray what's the deal? Why did you freeze my fireplace?" frustrated that she couldn't enjoy the warmth anymore.

"Think of it as a little payback for making me have to repeat my question and don't try to turn your heat up, that's frozen too." He smirked as she turned to her right to see that the thermostat was indeed frozen

"That's cruel to do Gray, though you seem to forget that I could call on Horologium." she stated as she fished for her keys

"Hmm you may wanna rethink that Luce.' he watched her face drop as she groaned.

"Dammit you knew I wouldn't be able to call him tonight didn't you?! That's unfair Gray! How am I going to keep warm tonight?" she asked as she looked over to him, who had already stripped down to his boxers and was sitting on her bed. Eyes bugging out Lucy was left speechless as she was enjoying the view in front of her.

"Come on now Luce, I'll keep you warm but maybe you should change out of your dress first." she nodded as she grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom and to change.

She came out in a pair of pink bottoms and a white t-shirt. She made her way over to Gray and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest. She snuggled against him to get comfortable. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder and his breath on her ear as he whispers.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself Luce. I love you" he placed a small kiss directly under her ear. She slightly shivered at the touch as she turned her head slightly to look into his eyes

"I love you too and I did. Thank you for the best Valentines ever" she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss as he returned it. He pulled away and just cuddled her.

"Let's get some rest we have time for that later" he wiggled his eyebrows as she giggled and closed her eyes to rest against him. He tighten his arms around her and rested his chin onto of her head as they both start to drift off to sleep.

Hope you guys enjoy as this is my first published fairy tail story. I am working on at least four other fairy tail stories and at least 4 more soul eater ones. Keep an eye out all 3 Stormy


End file.
